themanteleruniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Manteler Universe Wiki:Policy
Main Policy The policy for this website will not be bureaucratic, only to say that a few rules must be followed. Those rules are explained fully under their titles below. Read through these carefully before continuing to edit on the website. Policies Editing Editing is the most important aspect of any wiki. It is the most enjoyable part and the most popular. But when editing there must be a few barriers to keep within. The first is relevance; the context of your edit must coincide with the subject of the website. Pages with information concerning another subject are candidates for deletion. Make sure, when editing or creating a new page, that your edit has relevance. There is nothing worse for the public to be reading false information, because there's no point. The second is reliability; the context you are creating must be reliable. Every section of information must have either a reliable source, or be connected to an episode. This means the public can happily relate to both pieces of information without feeling that either one is incorrect. All references must be listed chronologically at the bottom of the page. The third is punctuation, a very important factor to think about. Every page must be proofread before publishing. Another aspect that public despise is having pages filled with spelling and punctuation problems where they can't seem to understand the context. It is important also that spelling is corrected using a British dictionary, all information must be contextualised using the British language to avoid confusion. Categories Annoying as they are, categories are required when creating a page. All categories help the public to find their way around the website easily. Category pages give long lists of pages, which people might want to discover. So, when creating any page, add relevant categories in the side bar. This will help to make the wiki navigation even easier. Prefixes Prefixes are used in order to catalogue series. A prefix code shows which series the episode is part of. This helps the public to understand where they need to go in order to find information. Disambiguations Disambiguations are used to help navigate. On disambiguation pages, lists are required that show the resemblance in names. By the side of each name, there should be a small description and what episode the character, object or building has been part of. This helps the public understand where they need to go in order to find the information they want. Discussion Discussion on pages can be an exciting part of making edits. Every page has its own talk page and is easily usable. However, when starting a discussion, barriers must be brought down upon language and abuse. Argument is common in these cases, but when disagreeing with an administrator, they will always win. It is important that all users treat each other with respect and courtesy. User Behaviour Bad behaviour towards any other user, especially administrators will turn to an automatic ban for a certain amount of time. This also applies to vandalism to pages and sexual or inappropriate content on user pages. Any of the above will not be tolerated and that user in question will be consulted for his/her reason on performing this inappropriate procedure. And Most Importantly, ENJOY! *